kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Automaton
|romaji= Ōtomaton |type= Weapon |user= Raishin Akabane Charlotte Belew Magnus Frey Loki Felix Kingsfort Risette Norden Alice Bernstein Bronson Shoko Karyusai Every Puppeteer in the Academy }} An Automaton ( Ōtomaton) is a combat machine created through the fusion of magic and technology. Description Automatons are sustained by the Magic Circuit in their chests, which gives them the ability to move. They come in many shapes and sizes depending on what they are designed for and have many supernatural abilities, such as durability, enhanced power, or herculean strength. Banned Dolls Some automatons are composed of living substances, such as organs, or was at one point a human or animal. They are known as "banned dolls", in order to meet their basic needs, they are known to require meat. Currently, the known examples of banned dolls are Yaya,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Page 9 Sigmund,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Page 12 Eliza,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 11, Page 27-28 Yomi, and her son, Rabbi.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 12-13 Banned dolls are not easy to maintain too; on top of needing meat, they drain their Puppeteers' lifespans, even though they can be healed by mana, like other normal Automatons. As stated by Kimberley, if one's body becomes a part of a banned doll, one cannot release mana when one has fainted; this is similar to normal Puppeteers who faint, and thus cannot release mana.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Page 16 According to Crewell's hypothesis, Raishin's recovery pace and biological processes occur at a slow rate especially after a battle, because he has devoted his lifespan to Yaya, to help her recover too. Once she is recovered, Raishin's bodily functions return to normal.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 7-10 This hypothesis is highly possible to be true, because after the bloodied fight against Felix and Eliza, Yaya apologized to Raishin that he always suffered more in any battle, possibly as a subtle hint that his bodily functions are needed to heal the both of them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Page 29 This is not to say that Yaya cannot be healed by mana; Charlotte managed to do so when the former was shot by a huge projectile, albeit needing a lot of mana.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 10-14 A second example is Frey's heart being connected to Rabbi's Magic Circuit. Due to her emotions, Frey released too much Mana, affecting Rabbi which had to keep absorbing more of the output by Frey and thus going berserk. As a result, Frey started to bleed out because of her inability to control her mana output.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 33-34 With the risks and requirements needed to maintain a banned doll constantly, it is not unusual if a banned doll is dismantled or designated to be dismantled when it has outlived its "usefulness", like Yomi.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 13-14 Known Automatons *Yaya: Combat automaton; takes the form of a cheerful young girl and is Raishin's partner and self-proclaimed wife. *Sigmund: A dragon that was defeated by members of the Belew Family and made into an automaton, his master is Charlotte Belew. *Eliza: A sadistic, carnivorous automaton that devoured other automatons and their puppeteers in order to gain their 'magic circuits' and their abilities. Her master is Felix Kingsfort. *Rabbi: An automaton that takes the form of a dog, his master is Frey. *Riviera: One of the many dog, automatons ownered by Frey after Bronson was defeated. *Cherubim: A powerful automaton that is named after an 'angel'. His master is Loki. *Yomi: An automaton that possesses human speech and was always kept in containment at D-Works. *Irori: Yaya's older sister and daughter of Shoko. *Komurasaki: Yaya's younger sister and daughter of Shoko. *Oborofuji: Automatons created by Shoko for the military. *Lucifer: A powerful automaton named after the fallen angel in Christian Mythology, his master is Bronson. *Hotaru: A very agile and sturdy automaton, she is one of Magnus's six automatons. *Sin: A butler type automaton that is said to be an incomplete Machine Doll, his master is Alice Bernstein. Trivia *The Kanji of Automaton ( Ōtomaton) means "automatic puppet".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content References Category:Article stubs Category:Important Term